Snow Frogs
by Earth Star
Summary: Mikoto plays in the snow, but gets an unexpected witness.  Mikoto/Toma


Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any of these characters and I don't wish to make a profit from this story.

**Snow Frogs**

Snow flakes floated and danced down from the clouds for the second time that afternoon. The wind picked up and nipped at Mikoto's nose and ears. She barely felt the cold burning sensation as she admired her masterpiece.

She patted on more snow on the sides as the designed snow sculpture continued to build in her imagination. _A scarf would be cute, but, that toy shop had a cute top hat. It's hard to decide._ She giggled to herself, an act that Kuroko would find both undignified and unbearably adorable.

Mikoto patted more snow onto the head. It still didn't look exactly like a frog, but in her opinion it was still cute. "I wonder if I could get some mittens for this guy."

"Does this thing even have arms?"

"Of course it has arms-" Mikoto cut herself off. She was supposed to be alone. Fear and potential humiliation gripped her stomach as she turned. Mikoto fought the urge to scream as Toma hovered above her. Out of all the people that could be witnessing this, why did it have to be Toma?

He wrapped his scarf around his neck and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Don't you think it's too cold to be building snowmen?"

"They're not snowmen they're snow frogs!" Mikoto automatically defended realizing too late she was admitting to her crime.

Toma blinked. "Frogs? Oh, I see it now. Still, I got to say he looks more like a small fat snowman."

Mikoto fumed. She did not spend the last hour to be mocked. Sparks flew. "Prepare to die," she muttered coldly.

Toma yelped and got ready to run. "Come one Bri-bri, can't you take a joke?"

Mikoto's hand lunged and sparks flew. Toma managed to duck as a bolt of electricity flew. It hit the tree. The snow loaded branches shook violently as it was struck. The snow dropped in large chunks.

For once in his life, whatever divine power had decide to bestow Toma his endless fountain of bad luck, must have decided to give him a break. The snow did not land on Toma. No, it had landed directly on top of the even more enraged Railgun.

Toma used every inch of his will power to not laugh at the snow covered Mikoto. "Well, now you look more like a snowman."

"Shut up Toma!"

808080808080808080808

Mikoto sneezed and wiped her nose with her mitten.

Toma winced as he approached the table carefully carrying two large mugs of cocoa. "Good grief, use a napkin. You're just as bad as a little kid."

Mikoto glared. "If I catch a cold it's your fault."

Toma sighed. "Come on, I thought we agreed me buying you cocoa would make up for it."

"I would prefer a parfait," Mikoto muttered.

_Who would eat that in the middle of winter? _Toma sat and placed the mugs. "Well, sorry but I only had a coupon for two cups of cocoa. I'm not exactly loaded with money."

Mikoto gave another glare before she sipped her cocoa. She had to admit, the cocoa tasted good and it felt nice to have something hot in her body after nearly being frozen to death.

The cafe was small and close to where she had been building her snowfrogs. She had thought of going back there to finish it after she drank, but she was no longer in the mood.

_Stupid Toma! Stupid tree for getting my jacket soaked._ Of course, there was still one issue that had to be discussed. Mikoto sweated trying to not dwell on the matter. _Bring it up casually. That way Toma won't think it's a big deal to talk about anyway._ Mikoto couldn't stand the idea of everyone hearing about how she was building animals in the snow. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Hey Toma."

The boy blew on his drink and swallowed a mouthful. "What? Do you need marshmallows? I think they're free at the counter."

_Marshmallows? _Mikoto instantly thought of grabbing a handful, but put the thought aside. "No, about what you saw me do today." Her eyes narrowed. "You won't TELL anyone, right?"

Toma stared blankly. "Is that really such a big deal?"

"You WON'T TELL anyone, right?" Mikoto repeated, gripping her mug and letting a few sparks fly. She would get the point across.

Toma sighed. "Fine, I promise." He took another sip. "But I don't see what the big deal is."

Mikoto blushed. "Isn't it obvious doofus. It's embarrassing."

Toma shrugged. "I've been in more embarrassing situations than that. Besides, it's what you like to do. It shouldn't matter to anyone but you right?"

Mikoto's blush deepened. Perhaps he did have a point. She watched as the boy flipped his cellphone open. _Really, he is smarter than I give him credit for and he's one of the more mature guys I know._ Toma hit a few buttons on his cell.

_I guess I am being too hard on him_.

"Besides," Toma continued. "You looked cute building snowfrogs." He turned his camera around. All good thoughts Mikoto had vanished. Her face paled and her life force drained from her body.

"Y-you took a photo with your cellphone?"

Toma shrugged. "Yeah, I'm no photographer but it looked like a good shot."

Mikoto lunged forward. "Give me that right now!"

Toma pushed her back. "Calm down! I'm not sending it to anyone!"

Mikoto struggled against him. She attempted to climb him to reach the phone. "I don't care! I want it deleted now!"

For the second time that day, the gods of luck were not on Mikoto's side. Oh yes, she reached the cellphone. She grabbed it and yanked it out of Toma's hand. However, as she harshly pulled it back, her thumb hit a button twice. Once for sending messages and the second for the confirmation to send.

Once Mikoto stared at the small screen her voice was gone as she read the "Photo sent" message flashing at her.

Toma looked over her shoulder. "Wow...this isn't your day?"

She grabbed his shirt collar. "Where did this go?"

Toma choked. "It went automatically to everyone on my email list."

"Who is on that list?" Maybe Mikoto was lucky and it was a short list.

Toma freed himself. He thought and counted on his fingers. "Let see, there are my parents, couple of my friends, my teacher, Himegami, your sisters-"

"My sisters?"

He shrugged. "They email me a lot. Oh, and Index but I don't think she's figured out how to work email yet."

Mikoto collapsed on the ground. "You've got to be kidding."

Toma laughed nervously. "I don't suppose offering to buy you cocoa for the next month will make up for it?"

She glared. "Not even close."


End file.
